control
by mezzalou
Summary: Alexandra Cabot exits witness protection but stays in the homicide unit, but through the time she comes to needing help from people around her and from her past
1. Chapter 1

Control

Summary: Jim Steele was angry at Alex for telling him what to do, know he has feelings for her after they had sex in her office.

Jim Steele walked into his office one morning with his breakfast in hand along with a clean shirt, he sifted through the files on his desk, he came to the file of the shaken baby case file, he looked at it and realized that it had a little post it note on it saying _see me, I need to discuss this case Alex,_ he picked up the file and the note and went straight to Alex's office.

Alex's office

Knock… knock…

"Enter" shouts Alex from the other side of the door

Jim enters her office…

"Hey you wanted to see me about the shaken baby case" asks Jim

"Yeah why haven't you arrested the mother for assisting the husband" asks Alex?

"I thought it was not necessary and she didn't make him shake her" argues Jim

"Well charge her for accessory to murder" orders Alex

"With all due respect you can't tell me what to do on a case" argues Jim

"I can and I am the bureau" chief says Alex

Jim grabs hold of Alex's wrist to pull her back but she yanks her arm back, then out of the blue Jim plants his lips on her and he lifts her up and places her on the desk, clothes fly everywhere and now they were moving together as one, he was in her thrusting into her and soon they both climaxed and he spilled his seed inside her.

Jim left the room and so did Alex but she didn't speak to him about what happened between them.

A few weeks later…

Jim sat in his office looking through files catching up on his daily paperwork and filing motions for cases, when he received a text off Alex saying she is not coming in because she wasn't feeling too good.

He sighed to himself at the thought of Alex spending the whole day in bed, cradled in the arms of the man she loves and now she is engaged to, making love to each other.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Alex Cabot's apartment

Alex sat on her sofa with her arms wrapped around her midsection cradling her throbbing stomach, which is still recovering from the savage beating she took from her fiancée Robert, she never moved from the comfort of her sofa not even to get a drink, Alex was in so much pain she realized she had to have at least broke a rib or two, she sat there for over two hours watching daytime television until she fell asleep trying to take her mind of the pain engulfing her whole body.

Bang that is all you could hear from inside Alex's apartment, she ignored it and went back to sleep thinking it would be some god freak trying to preach the bible to her, a few minutes went by and the anonymous person on the other side of the door started to bang on the door, the continuous noise coming from the door woke Alex up but also it got the attention of her nosy neighbours, she had no choice now but to answer the door.

She gets out of bed and goes to answer the door; Alex is shocked to see her deputy Jim Steele stood outside her door.

"Morning" says Jim in a cheery voice

"What are you doing here Jim" asks Alex

"I came to check on you and I know when someone is sick they eat chicken soup, so I brought you Chicken soup" offers Jim holding the bag up to her nose, the smell fragrance her whole apartment

Alex gets nauseous at the smell of the soup…

"Great but I am not hungry" says Alex stepping away from Jim and lets him enter

"Well when you are sick you need to eat so eat up" says Jim serving out the soup

"No I'm good" says Alex trying to fight of the persistent nausea, and the lingering smell of the chicken soup.

"Are you ok" Alex asks Jim becoming increasingly concerned about his boss?

"Yeah" says Alex in a quick voice

Alex feels like she is going to throw up, she runs to the Bathroom to throw up, but the movement causes pain to shoot through her chest.

Alex throws up for a good 5 minutes, once she is finished she wipes her mouth and freshens up, she turns around on her knees to see Jim stood at the door, she tries to get up in doing so she winces at the movement, Jim is shocked by the noise that came out of her mouth, now he is more concerned, questions run through his mind about why she is in pain and her sickness.

"Hey do you need a hand getting up" asks Jim offering her a helping hand

"Yeah that would be great" says Alex in a pained voice

"Okay come let's get you up" says Jim helping Alex up off her bathroom floor

Jim grabs Alex by her arms and pulls her, when he moved her she made a wincing noise at the movement, Jim took one look at Alex and got more concerned so he decided to confront her about it, once he had her settled on the sofa.

"Ok Alex what is really wrong" asks Jim in an authority tone.

"It's nothing" groans Alex.

"Really so why do you keep wincing every time you move" asks Jim.

"Ok I fell when getting out of the bath" replies Alex.

"Ok but why you throwing up" Ask Jim.

"Ok but don't tell anyone ok" warns Alex

"Ok" groans Jim.

"I'm pregnant" says Alex.

"Wow so whose is it" asks Jim rubbing his temples, trying to picture Alex pregnant.

Jim looks at Alex, he studies her for a few minutes trying to figure out what her secret is, he thinks to himself _maybe she is clumsy, but her tone she is answering questions to quick, oh no I figured it out the only reason for her strange behaviour is, she is scared of her attacker, and the only person I know who would attack a pregnant women is her fiancée Robert_.

Jim sits down next to Alex, he looks to her sad eyes, he sees the pain she is in but if she won't talk he can't help her and he wants to help this blonde damsel in distress, he plucks up the courage to talk to her so he goes for it.

"Alex get up I am taking you to the hospital for a check-up" orders Jim in a demanding voice.

"What, no I am fine" replies Alex trying to hide the pain of the sudden movement.

"Really get up without help or crying out in pain" says Jim.

Alex tries to get up, but she struggled through the searing pain in her side, Jim sees her distress and helps her, he grabs her coat and helps her put it on, she eyes him with death glares but since she failed to prove to him that she is ok, she huffs and agrees to his demands, since in her head she knows that the possibility is that the baby could be his.

"fine we are going to the hospital and that is it, you will bring me back here, and then you leave me alone until I return to work in about a day" orders Alex.

"Agreed" says Jim with a smile on his face.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Emergency room

Jim took Alex to the hospital in his car, the journey was slow and painful for Alex, and every bump in the round jolted her ribs and sent pain shooting through her chest, breathing through the pain, Alex cradled her ribs like they were falling apart after every bump, soon they arrived at the hospital.

She slowly undone her seat belt, taking her sweet time, she opens the passenger side door and she sees Jim stood there with a wheelchair waiting for her, he sees her struggling to get out the vehicle, he grabs hold of her arm and gently eases her out of the car and into the wheelchair.

In the ER Alex sat in the wheel chair waiting to be seen, she was second in line, for her sitting there waiting was taking time, time she didn't have, soon her name was called, she looked up to the doctor she recognized him, he is Dr Beresford, who consulted on svu cases back when she worked with svu, she remembers him.

Jim wheels Alex into the bay, he helps her onto the bed, soon as the groans escape her mouth she gets the attention of Dr Beresford, he looks to her and he immediately sees her pain, he scans her admission forms he reads the part where she is pregnant.

"Ok miss Cabot can you roll your blouse up, and lie back so I ca examine you" asks Doc.

"Sure" whispers Alex.

"Now tell me if it hurts when I press on your abdomen" asks Doc nicely.

Jim sits in the corner of the cubicle out of the way, watching the blonde attorney get prodded and poked, after watching the gruelling examination, the doctor finally talks to them both.

"Well Miss Cabot I can confirm that you have bruised ribs, but I would like to do an ultrasound to make sure the baby is ok" says Doc wheeling in the ultrasound machine.

"Will she need anything special to help her recovery "asks Jim?

"No as long as she takes it easy for a few days and reports the injuries to the police then she should be fine" says Doc

"Oh I won't be reporting it since I got these falling down the stairs" says Alex.

"Fine but be careful next time" says Doc placing the ultrasound probe on her stomach,

after the scan was complete and the doc was happy about the baby, he let Alex be discharged but he decided to go against hospital policy and go to the police if she wouldn't, since in his job he has seen domestic violence and the outcomes, he wanted to help Alex he also knew a squad who would help her more, the svu team.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Svu squad room

Munch sat at his desk searching the web for random subject, while liv, fin and Elliot throw paper balls at each other, today for them is the most boring day for them, they closed all there cases and done all there paperwork, the clock struck 4 o clock.

They got up out of their chairs cheering that there boss let them go home early, packing up and putting their coats on, Olivia looks up to see someone enter the squad room someone familiar.

"Dr Beresford what can we do for you" asks Olivia.

"I need your help detectives" says Dr Beresford in a stutter voice, trying to think if he is doing the right thing by his patient.

"So what can we do for you doc I hope you are not reporting a crime" says Elliot.

"Unfortunately yes" answers Doc.

"Follow us and we will take your statement" says Olivia pointing to the chair beside her desk.

"It's not me, I had a patient come in with bruised ribs from an apparent fall, I think she is being abused" explains doc

"Well does she want to pursue if so we don't handle domestic violence" states Elliot.

"Yes I know but you do handle pregnant women getting hurt by the partners or the husbands" replies Doc.

"Oh great pregnant women and domestic violence" groans Elliot.

"Yeah know you see my concerns" answers doc.

"Does she have a name, and how do you know she is being abused" asks Olivia.

"when I told her to report the injuries to the police, she quickly said to me that she got the injuries from falling down the stairs, and she also stopped the man who brought her in from talking, I think he suspects something too" explains doc.

"This guy does he have a name" asks Elliot.

"I didn't ask his name since when they booked in she was the patient not him, but they were both attorneys of the law" replies doc.

"And how do you know that" asks Munch butting in after over hearing the conversation.

"The way they dressed and talked about the law I figured they were attorneys of law" theorises doc.

"Ok so a counsellor getting abused can see why she doesn't want to report it" says Elliot.

"Did she give you her name" asks Munch.

"Yes" answers doc

"So her name is" prompts liv.

"Oh Alexandra Cabot" answers doc.

"Describe her" orders Elliot.

"Well she is tall, long blonde hair, glasses, and she was hot, oh she had a Texan accent, oh I also got a picture of her off the security cameras, since I was worried about her" says Doc handing the photo of Alex to Elliot.

"Wow it's her" says liv in a shocked voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Control Part 2

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Loft of Alexandra Cabot

Alex moves in her seat, trying to get comfortable, ten minutes she has been home, now the pain in her ribs is still there and the painkillers the hospital prescribed hadn't kicked in yet, finally she gets into a position that is comfortable for her, until there was a knock at her door, she wished for Jim to be in her apartment but he had to get back to the office since she was off sick, he was in charge.

She lay back into the comfy, fluffy pillows that scattered her couch, lying down breathing deeply relaxing trying to forget Robert and his controlling powers over her, the only problem for her is that the child she carries could be his and know she is scared of his control and anger getting out of control, thinking, thinking trying to lull away the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, she lay there until there was a knock on the door.

She gets up in a huff, thinking she may do something nasty to the person or persons on the other side of the door, Olivia and Elliot interrupted Alex's peaceful sleep until they knocked, Alex gets up from the comfy couch, she slowly walks in a slugs pace to the door, she opens the door not expecting to find Elliot and Olivia standing on the other side.

"Elliot, Olivia" says Alex in a shocked voice, when she opens the door to find them outside her apartment.

"Alex" says Elliot.

"Alex" says Liv.

"So how did you find me" asks Alex?

"We spoke to agent Hammond and he informed us about your witness protection status" explains Olivia.

"So I take it you're not here for a catch up" chants Alex.

"No can we come in" asks Liv politely.

"Yeah sure" says Alex stepping aside to let them both into her loft.

"Nice place when did you move in, its different to the place you had before you went into witness protection" comments Elliot.

"err I moved in a few weeks ago I had a pent house near the upper west side, but I moved out for reasons that I don't want to discuss with you" states Alex trying not to let her emotions get to her.

Olivia and Elliot take a seat, Elliot sits on the chair while Olivia sits on the couch near to were Alex set up her own little seat for herself, Alex joined them a few minutes later, she struggled to sit down pain shooting through her chest, she tried to hide her pain from her friends, unfortunately they see the face she pulls when the pain presents itself.

"Here let me help you sit" offers liv placing a comforting hand on her back guiding her to her seat.

"Thanks but am fine, so what are you two here for" asks Alex.

"We are here because we had a report of domestic violence" stutters Elliot.

"Oh well there is no one being abused here" says Alex

"Well that is not true, we checked you out before we came, it says that you are engaged to a man named Robert a lawyer who works on Wall Street" explains liv.

"Look I appreciate the check-up but I am fine" says Alex trying to keep her secret under wraps.

"Alex we had a report filed by a doctor at belle vue hospital, he was concerned for your baby and your safety, now we have to follow up on any reported abuse cases, and you know that" states Elliot.

"Look I can handle my own problems" explains Alex.

"Really well it looks like you're doing a good job since you can't even sit down without getting pain I your side" says liv argumentatively.

"Alex tell us and we can help you, think of your baby, not telling us he will come back and hurt you again and again, make a safe place for you and your baby tell us what he does and then we will leave you alone" says Elliot.

"Will you leave me alone if I talk" asks Alex.

"Yes" both Elliot and liv say in unison.

"Fine" agrees Alex in a huff.

Olivia and Elliot listened to Alex talk about how she met the man of her dreams, but listening to her tell them what he was like at home got Olivia and Elliot so annoyed they both wanted to shoot the guy and do nasty things to him, while writing liv took extra notes of her injuries, she stopped writing after half an hour she looked to Alex and she noticed, the pregnant blonde became paler by the minute, so she stopped the interview.

"Right al I think we got all we need look we will leave now, so you can get some rest" says liv.

"No you don't have to leave I am fine to continue" explains Alex.

"No I noticed you became paler, and you look like you need to rest" explains liv.

"Oh ok well I'll let you out, err can you two keep this private between us" asks Alex.

"You know we can't but we will make it on a need to know basis, a select number of people including ada Novak" promises Elliot.

Liv and Elliot leave Alex's loft, they head back to the precinct to update the captain on what they know.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Svu squad room

Captain Donald Cragen sat at his desk reading the statement the ER doctor submitted to them when he made the accusation about a women being abused, don couldn't believe he and his team where investigating an abuse case of one of their own, someone who used to be family or still is, he thinks about Alex and how she is pregnant, his teams job is to protect her and her unborn baby from the abuse that is happening to her currently, he finishes reading the statement which is short due to the doctor not knowing all the facts, he closes the file and slams it down on his desk he looks up to see liv and Elliot enter the squad room, they walk to their desks and settle down to paperwork, don walks out his office and approaches them.

"Hey you two how did you get on with Alex" asks Cragen.

"She told us what we needed to know but we had to stop half way through the chat" explains Elliot

"Why" asks Cragen.

"I thought she may get stressed out, I noticed she became pale every time we spoke, so I stopped the interview" explains liv.

"Ok but go back to her when you think she is ready" says Cragen.

"We will captain, but she wants it kept quiet, only a few people working the case including Novak" says Elliot relaying Alex's message into his sentence.

"ok you four, myself and Novak will be the only people on the case, and to have access to the file, know what do we know about her boyfriend" asks Cragen.

"Robert Shelton a stock broker on wall street, checked everything nothing stands out apart from his is a well organised man, no discrepancies on his bank statements either" explains Elliot reading from the paper in his hands.

"hey I just got this back from a precinct in new jersey, it's about your guy Robert, looks like there is something we don't know about him, like the warrant out for his arrest in new jersey" says Munch.

"What did he do to get an arrest warrant" asks Elliot.

"He assaulted a man a few years ago, the argument was over something and Mr Shelton didn't get his own way so he attacked the victim" explains Munch.

"So Alex is not the first person to be on the receiving end of his fists" says Liv.

"yes but last time they probably had not much evidence to go on or he probably skipped bail, least know we have a good reason for his arrest, assault of a pregnant women carries charges" says Elliot trying to hint to the captain.

"I know but know we got enough to arrest, so what's the plan of action" asks Munch.

"Right, Elliot, munch and fin go arrest Robert Shelton for the outstanding warrant and assault, liv go and speak to Alex on your own" says Cragen giving out the instructions to the team.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Robert Shelton's office

Wall Street

Fin, munch and Elliot walk into Robert Shelton's office, they suss him out soon through his picture off the file, they march up to him and grab him by the arms making sure he knows they mean business like when you touch one of their own there is consequences for his actions, i:e hurting Alex.

"What is going on here, who are you people, and get off me" shout Robert struggling to get free from fin's grasp.

"Robert Shelton you're under arrest for assault and for an outstanding warrant in New Jersey" says Munch continuing to read him his rights as they cuff him and drag him out of his office in front of his co-workers.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Alex's apartment

Olivia walked up to the entrance of Alex's building, she presses the buzzer and waits until she gets buzzed up to Alex's pent house apartment the one she shares with Robert the women beater.

Arriving at the door she finds the door open with Alex waiting at the door for her to enter and explain the reason for her presence at her home at this time of night.

"Olivia what can I do for you know" asks Alex placing her hand on her hip to show her displeasure.

"I came to talk to you again about Robert and to talk you into giving evidence against him" answers Liv.

"Why" asks Alex.

"Elliot, munch and fin are at Roberts place of work arresting him for assault on you and he has an outstanding warrant in New Jersey for assault on a man a few years back, he has done this before so you aren't the first" says Olivia.

"So you want my full statement and to tell you all his secrets, liv you do know I am a lawyer and I know what you're on about, I know the system and I know you guys are trying to help, so come on in we can finish the statement" says Alex.

"Okay come on but I am making some tea and you are sitting down and taking it easy, ok "says Liv ordering the blonde prosecutor to sit.

"Fine but get you're note book out I need to tell you some stuff that I could not tell you when Elliot was here earlier" says Alex.

"Okay well get sat and I will be back in a minute" says Olivia pointing to the coach.

Olivia makes a cup of tea for her and Alex, and soon she joins Alex on the coach beside her ready to finish off taking her statement.

A little while later liv had finished writing Alex's statement down, she closes the pad and faces the blonde, she looks to the time which to her clock read sometime in the late afternoon, liv whips out her cell phone and gives Elliot a quick text, saying she won't be back in the office until tomorrow, giving liv sometime with Alex alone.

"Hey want some more tea" asks Liv grabbing her now empty cup along with Alex's?

"Yeah sure, shouldn't you be getting back" asks Alex?

"nope, I text Elliot and I told him I am staying with you for a little while, so that we can talk about anything, I can even stay longer for your own safety, that is if you feel safe with me here" says Liv.

"Yeah I do, great more tea would be smashing" answers Alex.

Liv makes some tea for them both, while she does that she receives a text from Elliot and it said that Cragen agreed, and to inform Ale that she could breathe easily, her ex fiancée is in custody.

"Here we go some tea, oh and Elliot text I got the all clear to stay for a little while, and he told me to tell you that Robert is in police custody" says Liv relaying the messages.

"Good so what shall we talk about" says Alex.

"Well maybe you can tell me about your life after witness protection" suggest liv.

"Ok I will" answers Alex.

2 hours later the clock read 9pm at night, liv sat talking to Alex about everything, about Robert and how he was a sweet guy when she met him, but then he changed and that scared her; they spoke about loads until Olivia noticed Alex was slowly getting sleepier by the minute.

"Hey Alex, I think you need an early night" says Liv waking up the sleepy ada.

"what oh great I fell asleep, oh my god I am a bad host, look your right I better get an early night" says Alex getting up off her couch with great difficulty.

Olivia helps her up and to her bedroom, where she changes with the help from Olivia, while getting the petite lady undressed Olivia couldn't help but notice the bruises and the healed bruises that marred Alex's ribs and back, Alex sees and covers herself with her nighty.

"Right are you ok now if I leave" asks Olivia.

"no I am not, you're going to think am nasty and a baby, but could you stay with me tonight, since the attack I haven't felt safe and since I am having trouble moving, I was wondering if you would stay and help me if I need it" says Alex.

"Sure I will get a blanket and set myself up on the couch" says Olivia.

"You don't need to do that, I have room in my bed and it will be easier on us both if I need you during the night" says Alex.

"Fine but I won't touch you unless you want me too" says Liv getting unchanged and getting in the bed beside Alex.

Soon both the ladies dozed off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
